


Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

by eloquenthale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M, i never write happy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquenthale/pseuds/eloquenthale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been gone for a whole five days and his phone hasn’t stopped howling. </p>
<p>No really… howling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt given to me on tumblr. You can also find it on my tumblr. My URL is eloquenthale :) I never write happy so I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Would love to know what y'all think of it!

He’s been gone for a whole five days and his phone hasn’t stopped howling.

No really… howling.

After what Stiles likes to call “the evolution of Derek Hale incident” Derek’s text tone had been not so subtly changed to the sound of a wolf howling.

He didn’t bother trying to ask for an explanation, even if the text tone was set just for Stiles.

His phone lets out another ear piercing howl and Cora growls.

“Why don’t you change it to something less annoying and painful?”

Derek is in London visiting his sister at school. After a few months back in South America, Cora had decided to go to college. Why she chose England Derek didn’t know, but he suspects it has something to do with Isaac being in France… they are “close” as Cora puts it but Derek knows better.

“I don’t want to.” He cringes as his phone goes off again and Cora rolls her eyes.

“Just because your boyfriend set it doesn’t mean you have to keep it.” She walks over and takes his phone, switching off the volume before throwing it in his lap “Tell him I said hi.” She smirks before heading into the kitchen of her flat that she bought with the last of her share of the inheritance that Derek had given to her.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Derek lets out a growl before picking up his phone to see why Stiles wants his attention so badly.

**Mouthy Punk:** _Derek! Call me._

**Mouthy Punk:** _Derek it’s like noon. You can’t be doing anything at noon. Cora likes to sleep in._

**Mouthy Punk:** _Derek Shmoogligong Hale! Call me right now!_

Derek can’t help but laugh at the random insert for his middle name. A few weeks ago Stiles had tagged along to the DMV because Derek had to renew his driver’s license. Stiles had always been curious about Derek’s middle name since back when he was still trying to get Derek arrested because there was nothing but an initial in his police file. After they had become friends, Stiles had offered to make a bet: If Derek figures out Stiles’ first name before Stiles figures out Derek’s middle name, then Derek could choose one thing for Stiles to do with no outs or rejections possible and vice versa if Stiles figures out Derek’s middle name first. But if Derek was being honest, neither of them tried very hard to win. It’s more fun that way.

He sighs as another text comes through.

**Mouthy Punk:** _DEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He listens to see if Cora is still in the kitchen, she is; so he stands up and makes his way out to the garden before dialing.

Stiles picks up on the second ring.

“Finally! I thought you might have gone all American Werewolf in London and died on me.”

Derek can practically see the smirk on Stiles’ face. “Stiles, I literally texted you not even an hour ago.” He tries so hard to keep his voice sounding irritated but he knows he fails. It comes out through a couple of huffed laughs.

“So! A lot can happen in an hour in a foreign country, Derek!” Stiles whines.

Derek rolls his eyes. “Didn’t you just say you knew I wouldn’t be doing anything because Cora likes to sleep in?”

“Whatever. Anyway, what are you doing?”

“Well you were right, we were just sitting around, but I think the more important question here is why are you awake. It’s like four in the morning there.” Derek really didn’t have to ask. Stiles is on summer break and his sleeping is all kinds of skewed, or at least that’s what he keeps telling Derek. “I’m starting to think you just stay up so you can bug me.”

Stiles coughs and Derek feels his own face heat up as he hears Stiles stammer through his objection, “T-that’s… that’s not entirely t-true.”

Derek clears his throat, not sure where to take this. “Uh… well… did you… did something happen? Is that why you wanted me to call you?”

He can feel the tension leave as Stiles shouts “Oh!” and laughsinto the phone, “No, I actually called to cash in our bet.”

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes. “Doubt it, but go ahead and tell me, oh annoying one, what is my middle name?”

Stiles’ voice drops low as he chuckles and Derek shivers as he feels his chest tighten. “Shane.”

Derek’s not sure when he started having trouble breathing, but his response of “yeah” comes out breathy and whispered and it earns another deep chuckle from Stiles.

“S-so wh-” Derek clears his throat because it’s suddenly very fucking dry. “What do you want me to do?” It sounds so weak and willing that Derek almost rolls his eyes.

Stiles goes silent. Derek’s trying to figure out a way to get out of this. Maybe he can just hang up and say he has a bad connection and he’ll call him back later. Maybe he could just hang up and never answer his phone again. Maybe he could just stay here with Cora so that way he wouldn’t have to do whatever it is that Stiles is thinking of and save himself any embarrassment this stupid bet would cause him. But before he can even make a move Stiles is speaking again.

“I want you to go on a date with me.”

Derek almost drops his phone. He had to have heard him wrong. “What?” It comes out a little harsh and he immediately hates himself.

“No outs, remember…” and now he hates himself even more for how dejected and sad Stiles sounds.

Derek starts to nod frantically but he reminds himself that Stiles can’t see him. “Yeah, no I remember. Stiles, I’m sorry that came out wrong. I just didn’t know if I heard you correctly… You… you want to date me?”

Derek knows that there has always been something there with Stiles, but ever since his de-aging and re-aging and coming back to life thing last year, it’s been different. Stiles has just been… there. He’s constantly aware that Stiles is always there and always asking if he’s okay or if he wants to hang out. Derek doesn’t mind much. He actually enjoys the company, more so than he thought, but he never thought that all the worrying meant that Stiles wanted to be with him.

Stiles still sounds small and afraid when he responds, “Yeah, I… I do, I’ve wanted to for quite some time.”

Derek closes his eyes because this can’t be real, but it’s Stiles and Derek really wants it to be real.

“Why now? Why ask me now when I’m five thousand miles away from you?”

Derek can feel Stiles’ shrug before he speaks. “I guess I was scared and couldn’t pick the right time between you getting captured all the time and me trying not to die with the others and trying to make sure you didn’t die and--” Ahhh now he knows this is real because this is his Stiles, his Stiles who rambles when he’s a nervous wreck, “I only just found out your middle name about twenty minutes ago when Cora texted me and I-”

“Wait! What do you mean you found out when Cora texted you. Why did she text you?” Derek was now slightly pissed off.

“Well, she sent me a text thanking me for changing your ringtone and to tell me that she plans to hurt me the next time she sees me, but then she said that if I really wanted to be with you I should just man up and ask you out, but I told her I didn’t have the slightest idea on how to do that and all she responded with was ‘Shane’ so I put two and two together and I figured this was the best way to do it. That and I don’t think I could have waited till you got home… I’m too tired and excited.” Stiles got quiet as his speech trailed off and Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t find it adorable.

“Well,” he grumbled, “I guess I better thank her at some point.”

Just then Cora stuck her head out the window from the kitchen and yelled, “YOU CAN THANK ME BY CHANGING YOUR FUCKING RINGTONE!” She slammed the window shut, leaving Derek to growl as Stiles’ laugh filled his ear.

“You heard that, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s okay ya know… if you want to change it.”

Derek thought about it for a second before deciding he might as well ask, “Before I decide… can you at least tell me why you chose a howling wolf?”

“Uh…” Stiles went silent again for a second before sighing, “You’re really killing me with all the confessions today, but I chose the howling wolf because the howl is a signal to the pack that tells the others where that wolf is and well… after your born again incident I… I wanted you to know that I was there, that I shouldn’t have left you like I did. So changing it to a howl was more like me letting you know that I’m right here even if I’m not physically there. I’m here for you.”

Derek didn’t know how to respond to that, but what he did know was that he really wished he hadn’t asked when he was five thousand miles away and unable to show Stiles how he made him feel.

The call ends with Derek agreeing to the date, and a promise of another call later after Stiles has gotten some sleep.

As he heads back inside he sees Cora leaning in the doorway to the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

Needless to say Derek, much to Cora’s annoyance, keeps the howl.


End file.
